Science and Faith
by kindleem
Summary: "Of all of the things that she's ever said, she goes and says something that just knocks me dead."
1. Part I

**A/N _— _It's been so long since I actually wrote something on here! I'm so sorry for that, but I'm back and I want to write a little one-shot (or maybe even two-shot)! It's about Logan and Camille (btw this is my first Lomille, but hey I want to try it :3) and it was inspired by the song 'Science & Faith' by The Script (if you haven't checked them out, you really should! They're amazing). The song sums up Logan and Camille's relationship perfectly. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly. **

* * *

Science and Faith  
Part I**  
**

"Say it!"

"Kendall don't you think this is ridicul—"

"No, Logan."

"But I'm not—"

"Just say it, Logan!"

Logan Mitchell stood himself in front of the mirror, eyes flitting everywhere except for his reflection. Kendall's hands were firmly resting on his shoulders, resisting the sharp jabs to his shins that he was inflicting.

"Kendall, I don't need this—"

"Yes, you do."

"But—"

"Just say it!" Kendall sighed, aggravated at Logan's defiance. "Say it and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day."

Logan sighed heavily, making his shoulders rise and fall under Kendall's hands. Sheepishly, he forced his gaze upwards, making himself lock eyes with the boy in the mirror.

"But I really don't see how this is going to help me—"

"Loges, dude, just say it. It's just you and me in here. Nobody else, okay?" Kendall said, tilting Logan's chin so the boy was looking directly at his reflection. "It'll help you boost your confidence."

"I'm already confident enough," Logan mumbled, his cheeks flushing to the daintiest shade of pink.

"Oh really?" Kendall's smirk was evident and Logan kicked his shin once again.

"Ow! Okay, okay, if you don't want me to help you then I'm just gonna go..." Kendall released Logan's shoulders, sauntering over to the bedroom door as his ears twitched to hear those oh-so-familiar words of exasperation.

"Wait!"

Immediately, Kendall spun around with a signature hair flip.

"What do I have to say again?" His cheeks burned rose as Kendall returned and rested his hands on his shoulders once again.

"'_Camille, would you like to go out tonight_?'," Kendall spoke, imitating Logan's voice as said boy dropped his head and stared at the carpet. Kendall couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction and tilted his chin up again.

"I can't do this. I'll just call her and say I'm sick or something 'cause honestly, I'm not feeling too good." Logan babbled, turning bright red as he thought in trepidation of the oncoming hours. He felt like his stomach was doing backflips.

"Dude! You can't cancel now; your date is only two hours away! You made reservations and everything! Camille's probably waiting for you to ask her as we speak, and do you want to deal with her grouchy side when you don't?"

Logan just shook his head.

"Well say those words like a man!" Kendall exclaimed. He felt Logan's shoulders rise and fall underneath his fingertips as the younger boy took a deep breath.

"C-Camille…" Logan squeaked, blushing bright red as he looked down at his shaky fingers. God, if he was acting this pathetic now, he'd never be able to ask her in person!

"Louder," Kendall prompted, drumming his fingers on Logan's shoulders as he waited. He _knew _that Logan could do this.

Logan cleared his throat, forcing himself to look back at the timid boy in the mirror.

"Camille," He said, his voice stronger than before. He glanced up at Kendall's reflection in the mirror to check if he was doing okay and when Kendall nodded, he continued. "Camille, would… would you…" Logan closed his eyes as he muttered the rest of the question.

"You can do it, bud," Kendall murmured from behind him, offering encouragement and support.

"Would you like to go out tonight?" Logan sped through the words, his eyes widening when he actually finished the question!

In the past, Logan had been known to cower away from the infamous 'will you go out with me?' question, always ending with a stammer and blush before quickly speeding away… in some cases, crashing into potted plants, particularly ferns.

"Good job buddy!" Kendall cheered, patting Logan on the back and smirking as he continued, "Now all you've gotta do is ask her."

* * *

**A/N ****_— _Hope you liked that, and please review! Part II is coming soon ;)**


	2. Part II

**A/N **—** And here's part II to 'Science and Faith'. Thank you to those who follow/favourite/reviewed this story — it really means a lot! :) Funny thing, I'm listening to 'Science and Faith' as I write this, haha! It's on repeat. ;)**

* * *

Science and Faith  
Part II

Logan was sat, rather nervously, in the lobby of the Palm Woods as he awaited the girl of his dreams to return from yet another failed audition. His head was down, staring at the ugly carpet. His fumbling fingers fiddled with the hem of his sweater vest, tracing the diamond patterns shakily. Every now and then, his head would snap up every time a Palm Woods resident would walk past. He really didn't want to miss his chance to ask her — if he did, Kendall would ask for him, and that would be embarrassing for the both of them.

Logan sighed. Why was he so jittery? It's _just_ Camille! They've been friends since he first moved into the Palm Woods. Logan sat on his hands, hoping to calm the desire to bite his nails (a habit that he picked up from Kendall), but he squirmed around a lot in his seat. So much so, Mr Bitters had to tell him to get out of the lobby because he was distracting the man from counting his beloved money.

Now seated on a bench in Palm Wood's Park, Logan anxiously glanced around the shrubs and grassy area for any signs of Camille.

But there was no sign of her appearance.

"Hey, Logan!" Jo Taylor called suddenly, startling the boy and pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Oh!—" Logan jumped on the bench, his heart rate picking up. The blonde, bubbly girl laughed at his reaction.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"I-It's fine," Logan mumbled embarrassingly.

"So... got a big date tonight? Who's the lucky lady, huh?" She sat next to him, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and jabbing him in his ribcage playfully. Logan rolled his eyes, preparing to speak.

"Oh, you know, I'm going to ask Camille and... wait a minute!" Logan trailed, wondering _how _Jo knew about his date. "How did you know I was going on a date?!"

Jo smiled. "Kendall told me."

Logan gasped, his eyes widening as he shot up from his position on the park bench. "_Why did he tell you_?!"

"Oh god, he probably told everyone in the Palm Woods and Mr Bitters is gonna make people _pay_ to watch me make a fool of myself in front of Camille and she'll think I'm stupid and everyone will laugh! I hate when people laugh at me; one time when I went to camp, these mean boys put a sign on my back that said—"

"Logan!" Jo cut him off, worried that he would have a panic attack in the middle of the park. James had told her about Logan's panic attacks, and frankly, she didn't really want to be alone if he had one.

She pulled her agitated friend back onto the bench and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders, sighing.

"Don't worry, Logan, that's never gonna happen! Camille's _really_ easy to ask out. You've just gotta interest her, you know? Don't keep her waiting — she gets bored easily. Calm down, take a few deep breaths."

Logan did as he was told, finding himself a lot calmer than before.

"Sorry, Jo." His cheeks flushed and he looked down at his sweater, fiddling with the hem again.

Jo smacked his fumbling hands away.

"It's okay." She sighed, looking around the park. There was a slight breeze today, for which Logan was grateful; he could feel himself burning up from blushing so much. The summer leaves rustled in the trees and Jo smiled up at the sky. Only a few white clouds were visible and it was late afternoon. L.A. was looking pretty good.

"You know, if you're so nervous about asking her, _I_ could ask her for you." Jo commented. Logan shook his head quickly.

"No, no. I want to prove to Kendall," — _and to myself_, Logan thought — "that I can ask her out on my own."

Jo grinned at his words, rubbing his shoulder sweetly.

Suddenly, Camille came into sight. Logan's breathing hitched.

* * *

Her dark, curly hair shone in the sunlight and her floral print shirt fluttered in the light breeze. She wore dark denim shorts, complimenting her creamy, long legs. Her face was pure and innocent as she flashed that perfect smile of hers to whoever walked past. Her nails were painted a light blue and whether she knew it or not, the colour drove Logan crazy.

Was she doing it _on purpose_?

Jo noticed Logan was about to freak out, so she rubbed soothing circles into his shoulder.

"Relax, Logan, it's _just_ Camille." Jo explained slowly. "Remember? Your _friend_?"

Logan nodded hurriedly, taking a few deep breaths. He watched as the girl of his dreams strutted around the park, waving to everyone. _She's so beautiful_.

After a few minutes of trying (and failing) to gather his thoughts, Logan stood up.

"I'm gonna do it."

Jo smiled encouragingly.

"I'm gonna ask her." Logan stated, however, his feet didn't budge.

Jo raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Here I go."

He didn't even _try_ to move. He just stood there, breathing deeply through his nose, staring at who knows what.

Jo rolled her eyes. The blonde stood up, placing her hands on Logan's shoulder blades and pushing him towards Camille...

* * *

**A/N **— **So there's gonna be a Part III since I got side-tracked with Jo and Logan. But they're cute, so I'm gonna keep them. :) Hope you liked this part, and please leave a review, I'd appreciate it. You might even get a candy cane since CHRISTMAS IS TOMORROW! **


End file.
